In the past, it has already been proposed for conventional electrical machines, for example motors or generators, to be designed using superconducting technology, in order to improve the efficiency of these machines and to make it possible to implement space-saving concepts. Corresponding laboratory machines have also already been developed and have been introduced to the public in the USA and Germany. However, they have not yet been implemented for practical operation on vessels, since the technical difficulties, particularly in the case of navy vessels with their particularly stringent requirements for shock resistance, resistance to vibration etc., mean that they have not yet been considered to be feasible.